Lo que falta
by yumeatelier
Summary: Luna a descubierto un hechizo por el cual encontraras lo que perdiste o lo que te falta y decide ponerlo a prueba con el trio dorado.


Lo que falta.

Prologo

\- ... Enserio crees que es buena idea, compañero

\- Yo confió en Luna, jamas nos haría daño, aparte ya lo ha probado, ¿no? Neville

\- Yo también lo probé - responde un muy seguro Neville - no tiene efectos secundarios, es muy seguro.

\- Entonces para que la poción tranquilizante? - Ron no esta muy seguro de ser participe del pequeño experimento de Lunática Lovegood.

\- el hechizo te mostrara lo que perdiste, lo que te falta - responde de forma dulce Luna - es una visión, tan real que podrías tratar de tomar tu objeto perdido, la poción lograra mantenerlos sentados y no tratar de moverse físicamente, solo en la visión, despertaran, con todos los recuerdos, les haré un sencillo chequeo, solo por precaución y podrán ir directamente por su objeto perdido - Luna le sonríe de forma sincera y soñadora, dándoles el ultimo empujón para empezar.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley se encontraban dentro de la mansión Longbottom, después de una larga charla acerca de conjuros antiguos, teoría mágica y capacidades practicas de los hechizos reveladores, Que solo Hermione había logrado captar en su totalidad, Luna les agradecía por ser participes de lo que esperaba fuese su gran aporte al mundo mágico.

\- entonces como llegaron a este hechizo? - preguntó inquisitiva Hermione - digo entiendo toda la teoría, la función de los hechizos, pero como llegaron a descubrir un hechizo que te da una visión de un objeto perdido no importando su paradero?

\- de hecho, lo que queríamos lograr, es mejorar las recordadoras, investigamos mucho y terminamos con esto ...

\- Estoy segura de que muy pronto lograremos encontrar la forma de que en vez de una visión en la mente del dueño, se ve reflejado en el interior de la recordadora - le sonreía Luna a Neville después de terminar su frase - queremos darles las gracias por participar, como ya les informamos, el hechizo es inofensivo y no produce efectos secundarios.

\- Cada uno tiene que tomar esta poción - Neville les colocaba enfrente de cada uno una poción tranquilizante, sobre la mesa de centro en uno de los tantos salones de visitas dentro de la Mansión Longbotton - como ya les dijimos solo es para evitar que se paren o traten de tomar el objeto en su visión, es una poción tranquilizante común y corriente, en cuanto la tomen Luna procederá a realizar el hechizo, estarán unos minutos dentro de la visión, los suficientes para reconocer donde están y que es lo que perdieron, nuevamente les digo que no es posible saber que objeto es el perdido, el hechizo se basa en prioridades, así que, tal vez ustedes quieran encontrar un anillo o un papel importante, pero si el hechizo cree que es mas importante encontrar un peluche o una vieja foto, eso les mostrara. Pues ... Adelante - les hace una seña para que tomen las pociones.

En un movimiento realmente monótono los tres participantes toman sus respectivos frascos de la mesa, los destapan, los toman hasta la ultima gota y poco a poco empiezan a sentir el efecto relajante y desestresante de la poción; claro al menos eso se supone que sentirían con una poción tranquilizante, pero en cuestión de segundos, tan pocos que se les han caído directamente los frascos al suelo después de tragar, han terminado en un profundo sueño casi tan potente, como el de la poción filtro de muertos en vida, Ron ha terminado dándose un fuerte golpe contra la mesa de centro en frente de el, Hermione esta totalmente recostada en un pose muy poco agraciada y la cabeza le cuelga por el respaldo del sofá y Harry a caído en el regazo de la castaña, un rápido movimiento de varitas y un Levicorpus han hecho que el pelirrojo y el moreno terminen muy bien recostados en sillones cercanos, mientras Luna acomoda a Hermione donde ha caído dormida.

\- ... Crees que deberíamos haberles dicho la verdad?- pregunta muy seriamente Neville a Luna

\- no te preocupes, los tres se hubieran negado de haberles explicado realmente la función de la poción, cada quien por sus propias razón, Harry hubiera asegurado que después de pelear contra Voldemort ya no le quedan mas cosas por resolver, Hermione hubiera asegurado que lo mejor es hablar de ello, pero hubiera dejado del lado sus propios problemas por resolver los de los demás y Ron seguramente negaría tener algún conflicto - Luna sonríe esperanzadora - tú mismo lo probaste sabes lo bien que les hará la poción, es algo que tienen que enfrentar y cerrar por ellos mismo, solo les estamos dando el camino corto.

Neville besa la frente de la extravagante rubia frente a el, recuerda su propio experiencia y lo bien que le hizo, es mas hasta aprendió a mentir, a mentirles a sus mas íntimos amigos, sonríe, duda realmente que se enojen con ellos cuando despierten, ahora solo falta esperar.

 **Harry**

Para Harry el encontrarse en un lugar tan familiar, extrañamente familiar, le resulta por un lado temeroso por que esta aquí precisamente y por otro le da algo de esperanzas, el lugar lo conoce, vació y con una demasiada clara atmósfera sin ruido sin mas cosas que el pasillo, las bacas, esta entusiasmado la ultima vez que estuve en este lugar con esta atmósfera pudo hablar con Dumbledore, tal vez en esta ocasión pueda ver a sus padres o a Sirius, tal vez pueda reír junto a Remus de las ocurrencias de Teddy.

Sigue caminando, sonriendo, imaginando las charlas, los abrazos y lo refrescante que sera oír sus voces de nuevo, escuchar las risas, no quiere llorar, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, sin cosas triste.

\- llegas tarde - escupe una ácida y muy familiar voz.

Harry se ha parado en seco, frente a el esta la sombría figura de Severus Snape, la cara del joven no cabe la incredulidad que ha sentido, la desdicha y el dolor de haber sido engañado nublan su rostro.

\- ¿!tarde¡? TARDE, !esta muerto¡, como voy a llegar tarde, ya no es mi maestro, yo ya no soy un estudiante, no puedo llegar tarde cuando ni siquiera sabia que lo iba a ver, !es mas que hace usted aquí¡ - grita, reclama dolido por la esperanza perdida, piensa en que ha hecho mal para no poder tener un momento con su familia, sus ojos se nublan por las lagrimas contenidas.

\- como osa hablarme en ese tono, Potter - escupe el ex-profesor - usted me debe respeto, por lo que soy, por lo que fui, acaso cree que con su diminuto cerebro hubiera podido llegar tan lejos por su cuenta - enuncia, mientras señala de manera despectiva al chico parado frene a el - o tal vez es mas tonto de lo que creí y realmente se sentía el elegido.

\- usted ... - Harry niega con la cabeza, mientras tuerce la boca - usted ... yo no puedo creer, que yo ... que yo ... - el moreno rompe en llanto.

Un tenso silencio se funde entre ambos, solo ligeramente removido por los sollozos del joven moreno, el ex-profesor lo observa por el rabillo del ojo, como tiembla tal vez de rabia contenida, probablemente solo sea tristeza, aprieta fuertemente los puños ya tiene los nudillos blancos, seguramente se estará clavando las uñas, tiene la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, pero él puede verlas caer y estrellarse contra el piso, nunca fue bueno consolando a nadie, no hay cosa mas triste para el que ver los ojos de su Lily cubiertos en dolorosas lagrimas.

\- ah! - suspira - me pregunto si entre los seres de luz o ... los ángeles ... no estoy muy seguro de donde estamos, también tendrás fans, Potter, no quiero recibir una llamada de atención de un ser superior por hacer llorar a un héroe, aunque si se presentara Black tal vez podríamos tener un duelo, eso lo aceptaría gustoso - dice en un tono tranquilo mirando hacia el infinito - seguramente le ganaría, el no vale la pena como duelista o como cualquier otra cosa.

Carcajea, sonora y estrepitosamente, sincera, aun derrama algunas lagrimas, no sabe por que pero el comentario le resulta fuera de lugar y muy sincero, tal vez él quiera que se concentre en otra cosa, una cosa que no sé llorar y rabiar. Recuerda que el hombre frente a el lo cuido, desde las sombras, sacrifico muchas cosas y solo quiso que al final él supiera la verdad, no el mundo o las personas que supuestamente traiciono, solo el, que él supiera la verdad y lo viera, con los ojos verdes de su madre.

\- ... tu risa ... es como la de ella ... - apenas se vislumbra una sonrisa en el rostro del Severus y sus ojos profundos ojos negros se notan cálidos - clara como el agua, brillante como el sol, puedo decir, ahora, que por mucho que me recuerdes a tu padre, sin lugar a dudas te pareces mas a tu madre.

Siempre lo habían comparado con su padre, todos los que lo conocieron decían que el era la viva imagen de su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre. Jamas nadie le había dicho que se parecía mas a su madre; pero debía recordar algo, esta frente a la persona que mas amo a su madre y tenia que aceptar que a veces dudaba si tal amor podría tener punto de comparación con el de su padre, de lo que si estaba seguro es que no conocía a nadie mas valiente y fiel que Severus Snape.

\- Señor - sonríe sinceramente - ¿Me contaría acerca de mi madre?, como era, que cosas le gustaban ... por favor, quiero saber de ella.

\- yo ... - duda.

\- Siempre he querido saber mas de ella - le ruega - pero lo gente siempre me habla de mi padre y de lo mucho que nos parecemos, quiero saber de ella, quiero ver las fotos que tengo y pensar era su abrigo favorito, comprare estas flores por que le encantaban, por favor - se acerca, con seguridad y lo mira directamente a los ojos - por favor, solo usted me puede contar acerca de mi madre.

\- Parece que también heredaste su determinación - Harry le sonríe - te contare todo lo que quieras.

Que dicha, cuan perfecto puede ser el universo que siempre te da lo que necesitas, no importando que tú mismo no supieras de esa carencia.

Los dos caminan lentamente por el infinito lugar, Snape explica un poco de su infancia, como y donde vivió, que veía a lo lejos a las personas, que nunca fue sociable, que un día vio a dos niñas jugando en el parque cerca de su casa, que siempre reían, corrían, brincaban, siempre llegaban juntas y se iban juntas, era obvio lo mucho que les justaba estar la una en compañía de la otra, que eran felices e ingenuas, pero un día vio como la mas pequeña le enseña a la otra como convertía un botón de flor en una flor madura, la mas grande le grito y fue cuando el se acerco.

\- ... creo que una de las primeras cosas que le dije fue: Sé lo que eres, eres una bruja - sonríe melancólicamente - y ella respondió: ¿Te parece bonito decirle esa a una chica? ...

\- ¿enserio le dijo eso? - dice el joven tratando de contener la risa.

\- ... obviamente yo no entendí en ese instante que ella se sintió ofendida - dice omitiendo la pregunta - yo trataba de ser amable y hablar con ella, por que ella era como yo ...

La platica continua, entre risas y caras sorprendidas, historias de la infancia, peleas con Petunia que siempre se olvidaban, tareas escolares, paseos a Hogsmeade, cenas de navidad, regalos de cumpleaños, algunas travesuras y la valentía gryffindor siempre ayudándolo a defenderse de los bravucones, que de hecho eran de su casa; pasan horas y mas risas, preguntas por detalles, descripciones muy completas.

\- siempre me arrepentí de llamarla sangre-sucia - mira al infinito, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

\- usted estaba enojado - Harry abraza sus rodillas - lo digo sin pensar y los Gryfindors somos tercos.

\- ... - Snape abre y cierra la boca - yo la amaba - empieza a llorar - yo la amo.

\- estoy seguro - mostrándose serio y convencido - de que ella le correspondía, la mujer cálida, benevolente y valiente que usted me mostró ... no hay forma alguna de que no viera el tremendo y puro amor que le profesaba y creo imposible no poder corresponder un sentimiento tan grande, hermoso, cálido - le toma la mano al profesor, le sonríe sinceramente - creame, hasta yo me doy cuenta de su amor, no hay forma de que ella no lo supiera o de que ella no albergara sentimientos por usted.

Muchas veces, decir lo siento en voz alta o disculparse por el tiempo perdido, no alivian el dolor y la perdida, hay veces que lo único que lo logra es sonreír a la persona adecuada.

\- Gracias Harry - sonríe por primera vez al joven.

El techo de la mansión Longbottom, tiene un acabado viejo con ligeros relieves en dorado y lamparas redondas de cristal con pequeños cristales colgando, el moreno ladea la cabeza puede ver a Neville tomando el te y viendo por una ventana y la dulce Luna le sonríe.

\- Tu siempre ayudándome, gracias Luna.

 **Hermione**

Esta ... esta en un jardín ... probablemente un parque es demasiado grande para ser un jardín, lo mira detalladamente, según lo que dijo Luna se debería encontrar en una visión de un lugar donde ella haya perdido algo, pero ella no reconoce el lugar por mas que mira, las plantas o los arboles o las fuentes no le parecen conocidos, bien podría ser que ella solo halla ido de paso por ahí y por eso no lo recuerda, tal vez si camina por la orilla del parque y trata de ubicarse; pero para su gran sorpresa no parece poder desplazare a lo que parece ser la orilla o un camino de salida.

Debió saberlo, la teoría mágica detrás del hechizo estaba muy completa y la restauración de viejos hechizos era la adecuada, pero es mas complejo de lo que parece, debió de pedir una demostración y una explicación detallada del hechizo en su totalidad, antes de empezar, tal vez la poción tranquilizante no este ayudando; un momento cual fue el hechizo, no puede recordarlo, Luna debió de decirlo antes de que empezara la visión o no, como es que no lo recuerda, el hechizo es lo que produce la visión pero no lo recuerda, eso no es bueno de saber las palabras del hechizo tal vez podría hacer algo y desgranar el error; tantas cosas pueden salir mal con un nuevo hechizo, por que acepo ser participe si aun no habían entregado un informe al Ministerio acerca de la investigación y resultados de la misma, dándoles así un equipo de inefables y todos los procedimientos necesarios para probar la seguridad de un nuevo hechizo y su uso o usos dependiendo de los resultado en la fase de investigación, ella no debió de escuchar a Harry siempre dispuesto a la aventura y debió haber pedido ...

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - le preguntan en tono neutro.

\- ¡Ah! ... pues ... ¿Que haces tu aquí, Malfoy? - responde una muy sorprendida castaña.

\- Aquí vivo - contesta tranquilamente el rubio, mientras da un sorbo de te, se encuentra parado a un lado de la castaña y ella no se ha dado cuenta de cuando llego o si siempre ha estado ahí, tan ensimismada en los posibles errores del hechizo que no se percato de su llegada exacta.

\- ¡Oh! entonces me retiro, con permiso - trata de irse pero de hecho apenas y puede moverse lejos del rubio, lo intenta en todas las direcciones posibles hasta trata de brincar un arbusto para irse por ahí, aunque sabe que no se puede desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy lo intenta, suspira, no lo ha logrado, le esta dando la espalda en ese momento al rubio, aunque puedo oír perfectamente como este sorbe el te y luego deposita la taza sobre el platito que sostiene con la otra mano.

\- ¿ya te cansaste Granger? tal vez ahora puedas explicarme que clase de hechizo estas practicando - la chica gira bruscamente enfrentándolo con una cara de sorpresa - no me veas así, yo estaba trabajando en otro lado y tomaba un descanso para el te cuando aparecí en mi propio jardín y tú dabas vueltas en una pequeña sección de este.

Hermione suspira, se acerca con decisión, procediendo a explicar con notorio detalle el experimento en el cual a decidido participar, un par de asentimientos por parte del rubio que escucha con bastante atención la cuidadosa explicación, empiezan a caminar juntos por el hermoso y pletórico jardín, hasta sentarse en una banca de piedra bajo un frondoso y enorme árbol el joven hace algunas preguntas y posteriormente se quedan en silencio, un silencio incomodo.

\- ... tal vez, tú tengas que ver con lo que perdí y por eso el hechizo también te convoco - dice Hermione con mas seguridad de la que siente.

\- ¿Que cosa que hayas perdido, podría estar relacionada con mi casa, mas especifico mi jardín y conmigo? - pregunta muy seriamente a la mujer sentado a su lado - yo opino que Luna les vio la cara - deja con mucho cuidado la taza, ahora vaciá y el platito aun lado de ellos, sobre la banca - Luna es muy lista, dudo que el hechizo este mal logrado, creo que les quiso jugar una broma.

La castaña abre y cierra la boca, es cierto Luna es muy lista y hasta donde recuerda jamas ha fallado con un hechizo y es capaz de lograr hechizos muy complicados sin leer todas las explicaciones y al mismo tiempo no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor y suele hacer y decir cosas que no vienen al caso, suspira.

\- Sabes - Draco tiene perdida la mirada en el horizonte - cuando me convertí en Mortifago - Hermione lo ve con una cara de sorpresa, que pocas veces ha puesto - había cosas que no comprendía y siempre pensaba que debía haber una justificación lógica, que era algo que no comprendía pero mas adelante lo haría, cuando supiera mas - suspira - pero eso no paso, solo había mas preguntas y mas miedo...

El silencio esta coronado por las ganas de querer consolar, pero como consuelas a alguien del que no sabes si esta triste o solo recuerda.

-... jamas, jamas - Hermione agradece que siga hablando, tal vez con mas información sepa que hacer - pude entender por que a los nacidos de muggles les dicen sangre-sucia, es algo que me molesto hasta que me volví mortifago, - los ojos de la chica se abren de sobremanera yo entendía, hablando lógicamente, que mi sangre era pura sangre mágica, que contenía una historia, una herencia, que debía estar orgulloso por quien era y por que cada cosa que mis ancestros habían hecho era para mi bien, que ellos siempre pensaron en su familia y futuro, por eso en mi ... en mi sangre, se hallaban tantas cosas, buenas, respetables, también había poder obtenido por mis ancestros para mi - el rubio sé que da unos según pensando - estaba tan orgulloso - sonríe ligeramente - amaba lo que significaba ser sangre-pura, pero ellos - se pone serio - la sangre de ellos es sangre no mágica, no saben a donde vienen y que significa la magia, ellos ... ellos no siente lo mismo que yo por su sangre o por su magia, para mi la sangre y la magia están interrelacionadas, entendía que no eramos iguales por principios e historia, pero por que sangre-sucia, no tiene sentido su sangre es simple, sin historia, común, ¿pero por que sucia?, tendría mas sentido en los mestizos ya que ellos mezclaron, diluyeron, "ensuciaron" su historia, su herencia, su magia, sus principios ... su sangre, pero los mestizos son criados con amor a su herencia y respeto a sus tradiciones, saben quien son ellos y sus ancestros, con algo de suerte deciden ser magos, con historia, tradición, buscando siempre lo mejor para generaciones venideras ... esa palabra ... no tiene sentido, nunca lo ha tenido, no sé por que se volvió tan "habitual", ¿No lo crees?.

Draco voltea a ver una muy callada Hermione, ella esta llorando, recuerda que los Malfoy no piden disculpas, pero él pensó y analizo todo lo que sabia y llego a una conclusión que ella no esperaba escuchar pero que necesitaba.

\- Gracias - murmura.

Al abrir los ojos, Neville se acerca a darle una taza de té.

\- Has sido la primera en despertar - le sonríe - quieres irte de una vez o esperaras a los chicos.

\- Me iré, ellos necesitan su propio tiempo, gracias Neville.

 **Ronald**

El cielo era azul, la yerba estaba alta y muy verde.

\- ¡urgh! lo sabia, ¡lo sabia¡ esto es inútil, obviamente perdí algo en mi casa - grita Ron al encontrarse en el patio trasero de la madriguera y se deja caer sobre la yerba - cuanto tiempo durara esto ...

\- Pues si no te mueves, yo diría que mucho.

Ronald se para en un solo movimiento, su boca esta abierta y sus ojos parecen platos, empieza negar lentamente al principio, poco a poco su cara se torna dolida, enojada y niega con fiereza.

-¡Oh! el pequeño Ronnie no cree lo que ve, quita esa cara es que acaso no piensas saludarme, tiene mucho que no nos vemos - sonríe.

El joven pelirrojo no da crédito a lo que ve, no es posible, no existe ningún hechizo que haga esto, tal vez este soñando o tal vez le estén jugando una broma, tiene que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto por cierto, ni en sus peores días Fred le haría una broma tan pesada a nadie, menos a su familia.

Ron empieza a seguir a un Fred por el jardín, no da crédito a lo que ve, no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años y esta aquí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se hubieran levantado una mañana de verano sin nada que hacer, pronto llegan al armario de escobas, el pelirrojo mayor lo habré y saca dos.

\- Volemos - Fred le tiende una escoba a su hermanito - tiene mucho que no vuelo, estoy algo entumido - Ron toma la escoba totalmente incrédulo.

El mayor cruza la pierna sobre la escoba, da una pequeña patada al suelo, se eleva, con gracia y agilidad, el menor lo observa, solo sale de su estupor cuando el otro le hace una seña con la cabeza para que lo siga. Igualando a su hermano se eleva en el aire, lo sigue en piruetas giros, maniobras, empieza una loca y desproporcionada persecución con Fred a la cabeza y en un acto de desesperación Ron empieza a lanzar hechizos para derribar a su hermano, uno tras otro, intenta cada Hechizo que recuerda, aunque algunos no sean muy eficaces para tirar a alguien de su escoba, realmente esta desesperado empieza también a gritar entre los hechizos, al final un muy eficaz Expelliarmus lanzando una onda de choque que derriba efectivamente al mayor de su escoba.

-!Que demonios te pasa¡ !Intentas matarme¡ - grita un muy furioso Fred.

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! - grita Ron - ¡Esto no es gracioso!, acaso crees que puedes hacerme esto, tu no estas aquí, no puedo creer George que hagas semejante broma - sigue gritando y da manotazos al aire - como puedes hacerme algo tan cruel ...

\- Sabes que no soy George - se levanta de la yerba - y sabes que esto no es una broma - contesta tan serio como nunca lo ha visto Ron - pero si gritar te hace sentir mejor hazlo, te escucho.

\- No juegues conmigo - amenaza furioso - tu no puedes estar aquí - dice dándose la vuelta - yo ... solo tengo un feo sueño , por que el hechizo de Lunática salio mal ... yo solo...

\- Yo no soy feo, y Lovegood es mas lista de lo que crees, estoy seguro de que todo va como debe ser, deberías confiar mas en ella, hermano.

Él mas joven lo mira todavía incrédulo, pasmado, con la boca abierta, seguía continuamente negando.

\- Vamos Ron, ¿vas a desperdiciar el tiempo?, no sé que esta pasando pero ... - se queda viendo al horizonte donde se vislumbra La Madriguera - no creo que sea momento de entrar en negación, hablemos, ¿Quieres? ¿Como están todos?.

\- Nosotros - la vista de Ron se pierde junto a la de su querido hermano - todos te extrañan - suspira - yo ... te entraño, pero ... - sus ojos brillan con las lagrimas que amenazan por salir - pero, no puedo hablar por los demás, es obvio que preferirías pasar este momento con George - respira profundamente y trata de mantener la calma.

\- Mmmm ... es cierto que George y yo tenemos una unión diferente, mucho mas ... mucho mas de todo - sonríe con añoranza - pero tú sigues siendo mi hermanito - le revuelve el cabello - y estoy gustoso de pasar este momento contigo, yo también los extraño, yo también te extraño.

Rompe en llanto, no puede mas, la frustración, la soledad, todos absolutamente todos consolaban a George, lamentando su gran perdida, haciendo comentarios desdeñosos a sus espaldas y tratando de consolarlo diciendo, cosas horribles, como qué solo recordara los buenos tiempo, que muy pronto estaría mejor; como se atrevían él había perdido un hermano, el dolor se podría aligerar pero siempre estará presente; no era el único que había perdido a un hermano pero parecía que ni sus padres que perdieron un hijo estaban interesados en consolar a alguien mas, George sufría y las atenciones recibidas no eran de su agrado y cada vez que él mas joven trataba de hacerles ver que el también sufría, que dejaran en paz a su hermano que necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos, una gran ola de comentarios agridulces, que lo acusaban de ser egoísta, pendenciero y no pensar en lo que pasaba; pero el lo hacia, su madre no había llorado desde la batalla, su padre ya no limpiaba sus cacharros muggles, sus hermanos se desvivían por atender al gemelo y este cada vez mas parecía herido.

Seguía llorando, ahora contra el pecho de su hermano, nadie ni su familia se había atrevido a pensar que él sufriría mas que George, ya que el gemelo había perdido parte de el, al morir Fred y toda su familia pensaba que el dolor del gemelo vivo seria tan grande que no se podría compara a su perdida, por mas que ellos hubieran perdido un hijo, que hubieran perdido, también, un hermano; nadie estaba dispuesto a poner en duda que su dolor no podría ser tan grande como el de George.

\- NO es justo, tú deberías estar ahí, para consolar a George, no deberíamos tener que fingir que no sufrimos y el no tendría que fingir que lo incomodamos que no lo dejamos ser o sufrir - solloza abrazando a su hermano.

\- ¡OH! Ron la vida no es justa - acaricia suavemente la cabeza de su hermano - si fuera justa seguro hubiéramos matado a Vodemort de un susto con nuestras bromas - Ron ríe ligeramente - y ni tu, ni Harry, ni Hermione o Ginny habrían tenido que luchar, si en nuestras manos hubiera estado la toma de decisiones las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Fred mese apaciblemente a su hermanito, cuando fue la ultima vez que lo consoló, no lo recuerda y piensa que tal vez eso se deba a que principalmente cuando él lloraba, era culpa de George y el; tal vez si estuviera su gemelo ahí ya habrían hecho enojar al menor y se le habría olvidado que estaba llorando, pero ya no podría estar con el, ya no harían enojar a Ron, ya no habría mas comentarios en doble sentido para hacer sonrojar a Ginny, Charlie ya nos les pediría que les contara todas sus travesuras, ya no harán rabiar a Percy solo por dejar un desorden, Bill ya no encubrirá sus bromas, ahora esta lejos de George y toda su familia; las lagrimas dejan sus ojos y esconde su cara en el hombro de su hermanito. Ron lo abraza con mas fuerza, al notar que a los dos les hace falta llorar, tal vez no hablen mucho que pero son hermanos y pueden entenderse.

\- Debes - se separa de su hermano - hacerles notara todos que no solo George sufre, que esta bien que lloren, aunque su duelo dure mas que el de el, todos perdimos algo - se limpia las lagrimas y se sorbe la nariz - y dile a George que llore, que sufra y que se levante - con una sonrisa radiante - por que si no lo acosare y lo asustare como los fantasmas de los cuentos muggles ...

\- Tal vez no se levante si sabe que podrá verte - advierte Ron.

\- Ron tienes que hacerles ver que esta bien llorar ... tu también puedes llorar, no solo George, la guerra nos hizo pasar por muchas cosas y esta bien llorar, hasta yo llore y no sabes como me hacia falta, por favor demostrales que no van a poder pasar por esto a menos que sean honestos.

\- Lo haré ... lo prometo ... gracias hermano.

La gente olvida con frecuencia que llorar es un privilegio, también la gente suele pensar que tienen que ser fuertes ante las desgracias, aveces lo único que necesita un corazón es llorar hasta que nada malo quede dentro.

\- Les gritaría por engañarme - se levanta Ron del sillón donde hasta unos minutos parecía estar dormido - pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora - se dirige a la salida y se voltea - no creen que tal vez había otra forma.

Neville y Luna se voltean a ver, sonríen y niegan suavemente.


End file.
